Wearable devices are becoming increasingly commonplace. They may be used in a variety of contexts, such as to measure vital signals, track exercise or fitness progress, view emails or social media content, or the like. In some cases, a wearable device may include functionality for communicating data to a server, such as to record information received as input from the user thereof or based on the occurrence of an event.